


Gracegasm

by Smuttyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyfangirl/pseuds/Smuttyfangirl
Summary: You and Dean are in a relationship.  Castiel has an embarrassing reaction to you and Dean suggests you help him out.





	Gracegasm

It was movie night. You finally had a day away from hunting. A break from the seemingly endless stream of things that go bump in the night. You had been living in the bunker for the last couple of years now. It started as just a night here and there helping the Winchesters when they needed and extra set of eyes or hands on a difficult hunt. Eventually you started staying there whenever you didn’t have a case and the boys invited you to stay. After the first year you and Dean started sleeping together and you had both stopped seeing anyone else. It happened gradually but you had casually started referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and there was not any doubt how you felt about each other. Tonight though you were relaxing with your boyfriend, Sam and their angel friend Castiel. You were all going to take a well deserved break and enjoy each other’s company. You grabbed the bowl of popcorn and a few beers from the fridge before meeting up with the guys in the living room.    
“Thanks sweetheart” Dean smiled when you handed him a beer.  
“No problem,” You leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before settling in between him and Cas on the couch. You passed a beer to Sam who was reclined on the chair and to Cas who both thanked you as well.  
“I see how you are, no kisses for the rest of us?” Sam teased  
“Aw, Sammy, you feeling left out” you pouted back.  
Dean playfully hugged you and gave Sam his best fake bitch face. “Back off Sammy, (Y/N) is a one Winchester kinda gal.” He nipped at your ear then gave Sam a kissy face. “I’ll give you a smooch though brother”  
“Eww, you’re gross” he quipped and threw popcorn at his brother “Start the movie!”  
Sam had become your best friend in the time you had lived there. He was as much your brother as Dean’s and even though there was some casual flirtatious teasing between you, that was all it was. You loved Sammy, his presence was warm and comforting and you knew with out a doubt he would always have your back. Dean started the movie and you all relaxed. Several beers later the movie was ending and Sam yawned.  
"Alright guys, I’m tired, I’m turning in.”  
“Night, Sam, ” you and Dean said in unison.  
“Good night, Sam, ” Cas stated “ I suppose I should let you two go to bed too?” He questioned.  
His eyes seemed a little sad. The angel always seemed a bit lonely to you. He never really felt like he fit in with the angels but he couldn’t be entirely human either. He never really knew what to do in social situations. It was endearing. You had a bit of a soft spot for him and you couldn’t help but notice he chose a very attractive vessel. Not that you tried to focus on that, being that he was your boyfriend’s best friend. Dean knew you were attracted to Cas and teased you about it mercilessly. You would roll your eyes and tell him to shut up but he wasn’t wrong. Cas was hot. Luckily, Dean wasn’t the jealous type, especially over Cas. Sometimes he would even encourage it when he caught your eyes lingering a little too long he would whisper in your ear how firm he probably was under that trench coat, or how he could probably use his grace in all sorts of interesting ways, and it never failed to get you going.  Your mind focused back on reality when Dean answered him.  
“Naw it’s alright Cas, I’m not tired. Are you (Y/N)?”  
“No, not at all” you smiled “but I could use a foot massage.” you batted your eyelashes at Dean .  
He patted his thigh for you to put your feet up on him. You leaned back on the couch trying not to get too close to Cas, but it left you in an uncomfortable position.  
“Just relax (Y/N), Cas doesn’t mind if you use him as a pillow, Do you Cas?” Dean asked innocently.  
“Uh, no of course not” Cas leaned back so you could lay your head on his thigh.  
Dean and Cas started to discuss a possible case as you settled into your spot. You closed your eyes as Dean started massaging your aching feet and focused on the relaxing sensations. Dean had perfect hands and it was like he instinctively knew where all the sore spots were and rubbed them away. You moaned and sighed gently as you relaxed even more. You noticed after a while that Cas seemed to be fidgeting and his tone changed while talking to Dean as if he was uncomfortable. You and Dean both noticed his change in demeanor.  
“You all right, Buddy?” Dean asked with a little chuckle in his voice.  
“Uhm…no…I mean…yes…I mean” He stammered, his cheeks starting to flush.  
You lifted your head off of his lap “I’m sorry Cas am I hurting you?” You asked, suddenly concerned.  
“No, (Y/N), no, quite the opposite actually,” he confessed  shyly, “my…umm…vessel is …umm…reacting, to the sounds you were making and, considering your relationship with Dean, the reaction is…well…highly inappropriate. I am sorry”   
he blushed again. He looked at you then Dean and hung his head.  
“No. Cas, it’s ok don’t be sorry” You managed to squeak out while trying to wrap your head around the fact that you accidentally aroused a real life angel. You couldn’t help but glance at his lap where he was, in fact, sporting an impressive bulge that he unsuccessfully attempted to cover up. You immediately turned back to Dean who was giggling to himself, apparently amused by the whole situation.  
“Dean!” you scolded  
“Oh, What? Come on (Y/N) it’s a little funny. You managed to tempt an angel of the lord. On accident.” He winked at you.  
“Dean, please, it is not the time for jokes. I have embarrassed myself enough for one night.”  
He desperately tried to adjust himself to get the erection to go away but he was having no luck and his face was getting more rosy by the minute. He started to get up, but Dean put out a hand to stop him.  
“Cas, dude, I’m sorry ok?” He apologized “It’s really not a big deal, I get it. (Y/N) is a beautiful woman, moaning in your lap, honestly I would be surprised if you didn’t pop a boner.” Dean smirked then looked between you and Cas on the couch with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Ya know Cas, (Y/N) could..uh…help you with that problem”

His words were directed at Cas but his eyes never left yours gauging whether or not you were ok with him revealing  your crush.  
“Dean…” you started to protest, your cheeks blushed but the heat started to pool in your center. If he was ok with you showing Cas a good time, well you weren’t going to argue with that.  
“I mean if you are both willing” he continued “I wouldn’t mind sharing my girl for a night with someone we both trust and I know (Y/N) has been dying to see what is under that trench coat.”  
He shifted his gaze to look at Cas expectantly waiting for his response. Cas cocked his head to the side and looked confused.  
“I’m not  sure I understand what you are suggesting Dean” He sighed  
You smiled at Dean then turned back to Cas, emboldened by Dean’s hungry eyes and your own desire pulsing through you.  
“What he is suggesting, ” you smiled suggestively and bit your lower lip as you gently ran your hand up Cas’ thick powerful thigh and leaned your body close so you could whisper in his ear. “is that you and I give in to our desires”  
You started gently kissing down his neck from his ear as your hand reached to cup his erection with a gentle squeeze.  
“What do you say Cas?” you asked as your lips ghosted over his “Do you want to fuck me?” you whispered into his mouth.  
He let out a deep groan and crashed his lips into yours with a powerful needy kiss. You parted your lips and his tongue explored your waiting mouth. He brought his hand up  and wrapped his fist into your hair to deepen the kiss. Your hands continued to roam over his body and feel his strong muscles flexing under your fingertips. He pulled back and started to place wet kisses down your neck. You tilted your head so he could have better access. You made eye contact with Dean who had moved to the chair to give you more room to move. He winked and smiled at you showing his support. You smiled back then turned your attention back to the angel who was sucking marks into the tops of your shoulders. For someone who was basically a virgin, he knew what he was doing with his mouth and you couldn’t stop the soft moans escaping you. His hands timidly explored your body, while you unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders along with his jacket and trench coat. You whispered a soft “wow” when you saw the broad shoulders he had been hiding under all those layers.  
“I told you she wanted to get you out of that coat” Dean teased but his voice came out a little breathier than he expected and you could hear how turned on he was by watching you. Your pussy twitched and a new wave of arousal dampened your panties as you heard the hunger in Dean’s voice. You ran your hand down Cas’ now bare chest and down his stomach to pop the button open on his pants. His shaking hands pulled your shirt over your head and you quickly removed your bra as well. Dean stood and leaned over to whisper in your ear.  
“As much as I am enjoying the show, and I am enjoying it, you two should probably move this to the bedroom in case Sammy wakes up.” He kissed you just under your ear.  
“You aren’t going to join us?” you asked, a little disappointed.  
“Mmmm tempting, but not yet. I think a threesome is a little much for poor Cas here.” He smirked “You go, have fun” He encouraged  
You nodded. Before you could even finish the thought, Cas snapped his fingers and the two of you were in your bed naked.  
“Holy shit Cas,” you giggled “impatient much?”  
“I…I’m sorry…did I do something wrong?” he asked  
“Not at all” you smiled and pulled him over you.  
“You  have no idea how bad I want you (Y/N)” he growled “are you…are you sure?” He looked deeply into your eyes and you could tell he was unsure if he should actually go through with this.  
“I’m sure Cas, its ok” you kissed him again and felt him relax  
He kissed his way down your body to your nipple and took it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard peak before sucking it in harshly while he flicked his thumb across the other one. He then paid the same attention to the other side. Your pussy was dripping when he started kissing between the valley of your breasts and down to your abdomen. Now it was your turn to be impatient. You gently tugged his hair so he would come back up your body and you pulled him in to a needy kiss that made you a bit dizzy. You rolled him over so you were on top of him and rolled your hips so your drenched folds rubbed against his shaft. His breath caught in his throat as he let out a guttural moan.  
“Fuck, (Y/N) You feel so good.” He tried to focus “I..mmm…I’ve never done this with my…fuck…my angel mojo before, I am not sure what will happen” He said timidly  
“It’s ok Cas, just relax” You laughed  
The tease of his head poking your clit was too much and you lifted off of him to line him up with your dripping cunt. You slowly sank down on him relishing the stretch as your pussy filled with his thick cock.  
“Ahhh..yes” he hissed  
You took a minute to adjust to his size before you started to roll your hips. You set a steady pace enjoying the feel of him inside you. He felt different than Dean, but still hitting all the right spots bringing you closer to your release. Cas was rocking his hips up into you as you moved.  
“Mmmm…right there Cas….harder…Cas….I want you deeper” you groaned  
Cas grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your back, keeping himself buried inside you. He started to pound into you. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping together, loud moans and gasps.  
“Is this ok?” Cas managed to pant out “You feel so good”  
“Yes Cas! Oh fuck, yes! Please don’t stop!”  
Your pussy walls fluttered as the waves of pleasure started to hit you. You clamped tight around Cas’ cock. He groaned at the feeling and sped up even more, his hips slamming against you so hard it was almost painful. His strong hands gripped tight enough on your hips to leave bruises.  
“(Y/N)” He cried out, his voice sounding a bit panicked “I’m so close….shit….cover your eyes!!”  
You quickly complied. He spilled his seed deep inside you. You could feel the swell and pulse of his cock as he released his thick warm cum. You also felt something completely new but also very pleasant. A tingly sensation radiated through you almost as if his cum were seeping through your entire body leaving you feeling like you were buzzing. Your eyes were still closed but you could hear light bulbs bursting throughout the bunker just before you blacked out. When you were finally able to open your eyes and refocus, Cas was hovering over you but now Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway with stunned expressions on their faces. Cas had apparently mojoed your clothes back on while you were blacked out. Cas was looking at you with concern filling his crystal blue eyes.  
“(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Are you ok? Can you hear me? Please tell me you are ok?”  
“Uh, yeah, Cas, I am fine. That was….intense” You smiled  
“Oh thank heaven, I thought I hurt you. I am so sorry.” he let out a deep breath.  
Dean finally spoke from the doorway. “What the hell WAS that?”  
Cas looked over at Dean, his face still flushed from sex, embarrassment and worry and swallowed hard.  
“When we…I mean when I…” He trailed off “I…um…I lost control of my grace” He turned back to you “I thought I hurt you, you passed out and your eyes were glowing. I am so glad you are ok”  
Dean smiled and started chuckling “Wait….so you…you had a…..what….a gracegasm? and blew out all the lights in the bunker?” His chuckle turned into a full on belly laugh that he couldn’t control.  
“Dean, this is serious,” Cas scolded “I could have exploded your girlfriend.”  
Dean tried to compose himself. “Yeah, but you didn’t” He managed to get out before breaking into another fit of laughter.  
“Wait, what?” Sam asked still a little groggy from being woken up and not quite catching what was going on. “Why is Cas even in your room?” And then it suddenly clicked. “OH! Shit, wow, ok, you know what, I don’t even want to know.” he turned to leave “I am going back to bed”  
Dean finally composed himself and came to sit next to you on the bed. Cas looked into your eyes again, worry still clouding his features. You sat up and put your arms around him.  
“Cas,” you started cautiously “don’t feel bad, please, you were amazing, really. I am 100% ok. Better than before even, I think you healed me from the inside out. Seriously, every part of me feels ten years younger.”  
He smiled a little at that.  
“You will learn how to control that so it doesn’t happen again. We can go a little slower next time so you can focus ok?”  
Dean nuzzled into your neck and started nibbling your ear. You pulled Cas into a deep kiss and he sighed into your mouth. When he pulled away he looked into your eyes questioningly. “Next time?”  
You blushed “I mean if you are both ok with that?” You bit your bottom lip and looked at Cas then Dean. Cas waited for Dean to respond first.  
“I could hear her moans in the library, dude, she clearly enjoyed herself and it was so fucking hot I almost came all over myself.” 

Dean pressed another kiss into your neck and you ran your hand up his thigh. “I am cool with her helping you out man, just don’t blow her up ok?” he winked at Cas.  
Cas smiled and nodded “I’ll try not to”  
Cas noticed Deans hands wandering all over your body and his pants started to get tight again so he turned away.  
“I…I…don’t really know what the protocol is here? I know it is customary to cuddle but you seem to be otherwise occupied. Should I go?”  
“You can stay and watch us if you want to Cas.” you sighed suggestively. Dean latched on to your pulse point and massaged your breasts “Ahh…fuck Dean…” You moaned.  
“umm, yeah ok” He swallowed hard and nodded then moved to the chair next to your bed as Dean guided you up on all fours facing Cas. Dean started to undress you and then made eye contact with Cas. Cas nodded without any words being said, knowing what Dean wanted. He snapped his fingers and all your clothes were instantly off.  
“Thanks man” Dean laughed.  
Dean entered you roughly from behind, both of you moaning loudly as he bottomed out. 

“Mmmm, baby, you feel amazing” Dean hummed  
“Likewise” you sighed.  
Dean set a brutal pace slamming into you over and over  
“You look so hot like this, baby, taking my cock. Doesn’t she look hot Cas?” he questioned the angel when he looked over to see Cas stroking his now hard length as he watched you.  
“Fuck yes” Castiel grunted  
“Cas, you kinky son of a bitch, you like watching don’t you?” Dean quipped.  
Cas’ voice was shaky “But you, you said I could watch. Is that not acceptable?” He asked  
“It’s fine Cas. Come here” You assured him.  
He came over to the bed and sat down in front of you on the bed. You took his length all the way to the back of your throat then started bobbing hungrily. Cas released a string of curse words followed by something mumbled in Enochian.  
“You hear that baby, you are making an angel cuss with that naughty mouth of yours.” Dean laughed and continued his brutal pace.  
“(Y/N) I don’t want to hurt you” Cas moaned a warning  
You pulled back stroking him. “Just focus on not smiting me with your cock ok?” You chuckled  
He nodded and you continued your ministrations.  
You could feel Dean getting close as his thrusts turned sloppy and Cas’ moans were getting urgent. Your orgasm surprised you as the waves of pleasure pulsed through you. Dean followed shorty after you and stilled inside you coating your walls with his release as he collapsed on your back panting.  
Cas was whimpering under your mouth “Close your eyes” He managed to whine. 

You and Dean both immediately following his instruction.  
A few more bobs you could feel his salty release running over your tongue along with the now familiar buzz of his grace. This time was much less powerful. No lights burst, but then again there were probably none left to blow out in the bunker. When you felt the buzzing die down you opened your eyes.   Cas was spent laying on the bed in front of you. His smile turned to a frown when he looked up to see your eyes glowing.  
“Its ok” you assured him. “look it is starting to fade.”  
Dean chuckled as he pulled you into his arms and rolled you to your side. Cas snuggled up in front of you as Dean spooned you. 

Dean whispered in your ear “I love you baby.”  
“Mmm, I love you too”  
The three of you cuddled up in bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
